Another destiny
by Digidestined-me
Summary: It's the end of both the digital world and the real . This is what Hikari was told by an mysterious Digimon during this special night. The Young lady and her digimon Gatomon find themselves being the only one able to save the futur. Once again Hikari will have an adventure she could not forget about.


**Hello everyone I am happy to introduce you this new story, I hope you will enjoy it. I know Hikari is still the main character, but I like her so. Let's see what is going to happen to her. It's not a style I am used to right about, I am more into romantical things. **

**I don't own digimon.**

**Telle me what you think about it. Please review, read and support!**

**See you soon!**

* * *

><p>Something tickled her nostrils and made her open her eyes. It was the tail of a white cat, with purple spot, yes purple, this cat had big claws that she used to defend herself.<p>

This cat was in fact, what we called a digimon, a creature that comes from a world parallel to the real world, where the feelings took life in the form of data.

The young girl rubbed her eyes trying to find a way in the darkness of her room, she decided to take some fresh night air.

Paying attention not to wake her partner digital. The girl took the direction of the balcony of her room. She opened slowly the French window, trying not to make a single noise.

She plunged her look into the unlimitedness of the night-heavens. After some moment of impatience, a cool breeze finally came to caress her face.

Her hazel eyes concentrated on the stars that shone peacefully.

She gave a look through the window to read the hour which displayed on the clock radio. It was not less than two o'clock in the morning.

Suddenly she realize what day it was.

August 1st.  
>It had been already seven years since she had lived this funny adventure. Seven years! Everything had passed too fast.<p>

Hikari Yagami had to be made in the idea that now, being aa digidestined was not any more something extraordinary. Nevertheless she had dreamed about numerous times in the fact that the human world and the digital world was reunited.

So she would have been able to spend more time with Gatomon.

But since then, everything had changed, what had moved closer to the first chosens ones was they were only a small team, they were the only ones capable of having a digimon and of being able to make from a world to the other one.

Something got her attention, a star which moved far too fast compared with the others.

But it was when the star seemed to get closer to her that Hikari realized that something was weird.

She wanted to turn back, but something stopped her.

Strong arms prevented her from moving, Hikari opened her mouth to shout, but the unknown was faster and she placed her hand on her mouth.

It was not at all a human being, but a digimon.

She seemed magnificent, a mesmerizing silhouette, long silvered hair fell on her back and shoulders.  
>And golden parts of protection recovered her breast, and a mask in the shape of a fox covered her face.<br>re

Her lips were covered by a purple red-lips.

The unknown suddenly spoke, she had a soft and melodious voice.

" My name is Sakuyamon, choosen child, I am here to deliver you a message"

She paused and looked at Hikari checking if she got all the girl attention, how could it be the opposite ?

" Your world and our are in danger, it would seem that for all these years the numerous passages between the two worlds have weakened the dimensional barriers which protected them both. "

She paused. Hikari was terrified and lost by the words of her interlocutor.

" You girl of the light, you are the only one who can prevent the destruction of our worlds, however you do not have a lot of time. "she added.

Hikari wanted to say something. The digimon removed the hand of its mouth so that she can speak.

" I don't get it ! What's that danger? What do you mean ? "

Sakuyamon released Hikari and rose in the air.  
>" You will see very fast that our worlds are going to collapse, you necessarily have to get ready to undergo a long adventure child of the light. Tell your digital friend. But don't say a word nothing to others! You and only you has the power that we need to save the both worlds.<p>

She floated a little more in the air having a look in the black sky ink.

" The disaster gets closer, believe in me! This heat is only the first episode of what is going to arrive. I shall return tomorrow, maybe after what will happen tomorrow you will believe in me. "

She snapped her fingers to make appear a golden scepter which possessed rings. Of a single movement, rings were mirrored to stir in a metallic noise.  
>Sakuyamon was surrounded by a light.<p>

" Do not forget! Keep it quiet. "  
>Then she disappeared in a whirlwind of light.<p>

Hikari began shouting." Wait! Why me? Why am I the only one? Who send to you? "

But it was already too late, the digimon disappaered.

Nothing could proove that a digimon was here two seconds ago.

Hikari came back to her bed. She hesitated to awake Gatomon, but she was totally lost, how cannot she be?

"Gatomon! Gatomon! Hurry! Wake up!" Hikari whispered gently, she did not want to speak aloud because of her brother next door.

The cat digimon moved her head difficulty towards Hikari's face.

"What is it? Is it morning already?" she asked completely confused.

Hikari grabbed her into her arms and started to tell everything that happened earlier. After hearing that Gatomon had woken up. She lowered her ears thinking.

" You are sure that it was not a trap? " The cat asked rubbing her head.

Hikari made a sulky pout. " How could I know? She told me to tell it to you and that something was going to occur. But she said that it would be a disaster. I do not want that something bad happen. "

The digimon took the threat seriously. She had felt something those last weeks, but Gatomon thought until then that it was only her intuition and she had not wanted to disturb Hikari with that.

" I don't know if not to tell the others is a good idea. " Gatomon thought.

Hikari bit her lips anxiously." Yeah ! I would have at least wanted to say it to oni-chan. " She looked at the door of her room, his brother was sleeping close by.

If this event had happened seven years ago, while they were still sharing the same room. Taichi would certainly have heard everything and he would have made every effort to capture Sakuyamon and to force her to answer his questions.

Both partners were not able to close their eyes for the rest of the night.

The sun was rising when Gatomon and Hikari left the room. They quickly ran to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

But Hikari was not at all hungry, she was just hoping that it was a joke and she wanted to convince herself it was only a nightmare.

But Gatomon confused eyes made her realize how much it was the reality.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell her?" a serious voice said.<p>

Sakuyamon was knelt down, her head down. "Yes master, but I don't understand why we should keep that from the others. I don't think that she will be able to handle it alone." The digimon said humbly.

She heard a grumble from the person she was talking to. "She is the child of light, she is the only one who can use the power to make the holly mother come and to change the course of time. I gathered a lot of power and I had to find that digimon too."

Then the owner of the voice went out from the shadow.

It was an angel-like digimon, with ten golden wings on his back and a blue and silver armor was covering all his body part including his face.

"I am here because the holly beast could not do something, they send this guy, Gennai to help me, but he was not so clever after all. I had to handle it myself, I had to leave Heaven to stop this apocalypse."

Sakuyamon was still unsatisfadied by how the things were going on.

"But Seraphimon-sama! How can you be so sure?" Sakuya asked with insistance.

The archangel sat on his chair. He put his head on his knuckle. "Because I know everything. Mind your bussness Sakuyamon! Know your place! This is not your role!"

Then he snapped his finger. "I am going to prepare everything, don't be late Sakuyamon, we only have one chance!" Then Seraphimon disappeared in a lightening.

Sakuyamon stood up alone. " I pity her, how will be able to handle a new futur?"

* * *

><p>"You're leaving early Hikari! What's going on?" a Young man asked coming into the kitchen.<p>

Hikari turned back to look at her big brother. He smeeded pretty joyful. Hikari noticed his bag for soccer practice. "I promised to meet up with Daisuke and some other guys of his neighborhood for a tornament." He explained noticing Hikari's glare.

She nodded biting her lips.

"You're sure? You're okay?" He said curiously.

She nodded again.

"So you did not answer why you were awaken?"

She nodded again, but Gatomon strook her with her elbow on her leg.


End file.
